Eddie Peng
Perfil thumb|250px|Eddie Peng *'Nombre:' 彭于晏 / Peng Yu Yan *'Nombre en inglés:' Eddie Peng *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwan *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Zodiaco chino:' Perro Sobre Eddie Peng Habiendo crecido en Canadá, tiene una personalidad abierta, que atrae a la audiencia de Taiwán. Su fama propulso con su papel de Taiwánes/Coreano en Scent of Love. Se amplió su base de audiencia con su papel como Tang Yu en Chinese Paladin, que lo expuso al mercado chino. Después de terminar el rodaje por Shao Nian Yang Jia Jiang , volvió su atención a la pantalla grande con la película "Exit No. 6." Dramas *Da Mo Yao (2013) *Orz Love Bull (Hunan TV, 2012) *The Concerto (TTV, 2009) *Honey and Clover (CTS, 2008) *Wayward Kenting (PTS, 2007) *Liao Zhai 2 (2007) *Shao Nian Yang Jia Jiang (CTV, 2006) *When Dolphin Met Cat (CTS, 2005) *Only You (CTS, 2005) *Chinese Paladin (CTV/CBG-TCS, 2005) *Scent of Love (TTV, 2003) *Tomorrow (CTV, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu'' tema para Honey and Clover (2008) *''Give Me Love'' tema para Honey and Clover (2008) *''Da Hai Ai Lan Tian'' (大海愛藍天) tema para When Dolphin Met Cat (2005) Películas *Goodbye Ani (2017) *The Great Wall (2016) *Cold War 2 (2016) *Run For Love (2016) *The Last Woman Standing (2015) *The Deadly Reclaim (2015) *The Bodyguard (2015) *To the Fore (2015) *Fleet of Time (2014) *Rise of the Legend (2014) *Tea House (2013) *Unbeatable (2013) *Happy Pirate (2013) *A Wedding Invitation (2013) *Cold War (2012) *Tai Chi Hero (2012) *Tai Chi (2012) *LOVE (2012) *Good and Bad in Life (2011) *Love You You (2011) *Jump Ashin! (2011) *Lover's Discourse (2010) *Close to You (2010) *Hear me (2009) *All About Women (2008) *My So-called Love (2008) *My DNA says i love you (2007) *Muddy but Pure White (2007) *Exit No. 6 (2006) *Open to Midnight (2006) Vídeos Musicales *A-Lin - Fen Shou Xu Yao Lian Xi De (Breaking off needs practice) (2010) *Joanna Wang - Yin Wei Ni Ai Wo (Because You Love Me) (2008) *S.H.E - Yan Hai Gong Lu De Chu Kou (Exit On the Coastal Highway) (2008) *Clover Band – Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu (2008) *Fiona Sit - Xun Zhao Du Jioa Shou (2006) *Maggie Chiang - The Most Beautiful (最美) (2005) Reconocimientos *'43st Golden Bell Award:' Nominado por Mejor Actor Masculino por Wayward Kenting (2007) *'41st Golden Bell Awards:' Nominado a mejor actor de reparto por Only You (2006) Curiosidades *'Origen nativo:' Meixian, China. *'Educación:' University of British Columbia, Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School (Grad 2000) como Edward Peng *'Aficiones:' Surf, baloncesto, esquiar, nadar, leer cómics *'Habilidades:' Lenguaje de señas *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Inglés *Participo junto con Ariel Lin Joe Cheng (Entre otros) en OCtubre de 2010 un SUPER CONCIERTO! en Japon! para los Fans japoneses * SM confirmo que actuaria en una película donde''' Yoona miembro de Girl's Generation '''seria la protagonista . *Durante el rodaje de la película "To the Fore" se hizo muy cercano a Choi Si Won de Super Junior, quien también participa como protagonista. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Eddie's blog *Blog de Eddie Peng en Pixnet *Wikipedia China *Baidu Baike *Instagram *Weibo Galería Eddie Peng1.jpg Eddie Peng2.jpg Eddie Peng3.jpg Eddie Peng4.jpg Eddie Peng5.jpg Eddie Peng6.jpg Eddie Peng7.jpg Eddie Peng8.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante